


Photobombing

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, No Angst, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts photobombing all Steve's photos with fans. Eventually Natasha and Bucky join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobombing

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired/based off of [this post](http://offtide.tumblr.com/post/125615420352/nat-sam-and-bucky-like-to-do-this-thing-where) on tumblr. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

It started, as most things do, with Sam.

At first he hadn’t realized he was even in the pictures, until he’d see them pop up on social media—yes, he does have google alerts on for Steve. And Natasha. And now Bucky. (He did put himself as a google alert first. He’s the Falcon after all.)

Sam would be out with Steve getting coffee or going to the gym or out on a mission or looking for Bucky. Just generally, they’d be out somewhere together. Soon enough, some timid fan would casually but quickly walk up to Steve and ask if he’d sign something for them or take a quick picture.

Sam, being the very best friend that he is, would _graciously_ stand to the side. Steve always felt really guilty for Sam, but Sam would wave him off. After giving him a hard time because it’s _Steve_ and sometimes it’s just fun to mess with him. (Though Sam did rethink this policy very severely when he’d almost been attacked by a very angry Winter Soldier who’d recently started opening up and remembering his life after making a comment about Steve just getting in the way of his fame. Or maybe it’d been that Sam was only using Steve for his fame. Either way, Bucky had not taken kindly to it.)

He would always move out of the frame when the picture was being taken, but would pop back in to photobomb. He started doing little things like tying his shoes or bunny ears on Steve or just standing there staring at the sky. His poses gradually began getting more and more intense. He’d do handstands or cartwheels or jumps. One picture was timed so perfectly that he was mid-cartwheel in the background. And it was a rather impressive cartwheel if Sam said so himself. He would use whatever furniture or statures or stairs were nearby to pose. He had a whole week that was just fashion model poses. (He’d been watching a lot of America’s Next Top Model. It was for Steve to get caught up on current events.)

Steve was completely oblivious to what was going on. Even when Sam would happen upon the picture and show Steve, he’d completely miss the fact that Sam was doing a headstand or on the back of that statue. For a super-soldier, he wasn’t very good at noticing the details.

It was a tad worry-some. But that wasn’t going to stop Sam.

One day Natasha happened to be out with them when a fan shyly asked for a picture. Instantly Sam tried to think of a pose that he and Natasha could do. His mind was a mess of ideas but he finally settled on a piggy back—keeping it simple.

He dragged Natasha to the side and said, “Catch me” before jumping onto her back. (She did catch him but then dropped after the first picture. If you found the post on twitter by that fan, you’d see a story of betrayal in the background of the four pictures they’d posted.)

Sam hadn’t known how Natasha was going to react, but she’d actually really gotten into it. He’d been ecstatic because not only did he have a partner for these pictures, but she seemed to be bonding with him. Even though they were definitely friends and would help and save each other no matter what, there’d been this distance between them when a mission wasn’t involved.

Sam had known that Natasha had trust issues—he honestly didn’t think there was any member of the Avengers who didn’t have some sort of trust issue—and he would never dream of pushing her. And then to have this happen, where they were able to have a shared secret and activity where it felt like she was really letting her guard down was amazing.

They had some amazing shots. Natasha on Sam’s shoulders. They did the _Dirty Dancing_ lift pose a few times. They mock-fought in the background. They were also lucky enough to be able to do the _Titanic_ pose over a fence in the background of one picture. (Sam may have gotten that one printed and framed. He’d even given Natasha a copy.)

They were really in sync together with what they were doing. Natasha now carries a list of poses so they’re prepared with something awesome when the opportunity arises.

Bucky was different. He became an unwilling participant when Sam and Natasha dragged him into the frame and kissed his cheeks. He’d been flustered and had no idea what was going on. Natasha had explained it to him and he’d seemed reluctant to go along with it.

They hadn’t pushed him, but Sam had hoped that Bucky would join them eventually. It wasn’t like they were doing anything _really_ terrible or awful.

Sam had thought it’d be a fun and easygoing way to show Bucky that he was a part of their group. Not an _Avenger_ because he wasn’t sure that’s what he wanted, but part of Cap’s Squad. (Name was graciously thought of and bestowed upon Sam and Natasha and eventually Bucky by Sam himself. He’s a genius. Suck on that Stark.)

After a few times of watching Sam and Natasha, Bucky was ready to join in—after questioning repeatedly that Steve wouldn’t be angry that they were ruining his image. After most of Bucky’s memories returned and he was as close to his old self as he was going to get, he was a little shit who liked messing with Stevie. (Only Bucky ever calls Steve “Stevie” and gets away with it. Tony tried once and was shut down. Not by Steve and Bucky, though you could tell that Bucky wanted to say something, but by everyone else. Thor and Clint were the most adamant and Tony’s never tried to use Stevie since.)

Staged poses were a bit harder to do with three people, but the actual photobombing was better. It’s always great to see a photo with three extra people crammed into it. Sam actually loved the photos where the three of them would just rush up behind Steve and making faces.

Sam’s favorite was the see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. It was another one he’d gotten printed and given a copy to both Natasha and Bucky. They’d also done the dance to _Single Ladies_ once because the three of them are awesome like that. Bucky’s also once jumped over both of them while they were standing up. It was crazy.

But somehow Steve still has no clue what’s happening behind him. Not even a mention or a laugh. It didn’t matter who was showing him the pictures, Steve would just politely smile and say, “They were really nice.” (Steve actually always remembered everyone’s name and what they talked about because he’s actually all-knowing like that. Or he “has a really good memory” according to Steve.)

Lately Clint’s been trying to join them, but the jury’s still out on whether or not he’s cool enough to join them. Besides, he might be the person who causes Steve to actually see what’s happening and then it’d be over.

(Steve’s always known, but it seemed to make Sam happy so he pretended not to notice. Besides, it was hard to miss when he could hear Sam and Natasha whispering about what they were going to do. But Natasha seemed to actually open up more to Sam so Steve kept quiet. And when Bucky joined them, he was always lighter and more sure of himself afterwards. So there was no way Steve was going to take that away from him.

Honestly, it’s just better for them to think he has no idea what they’re doing. It gives them a shared secret.

But one day he’s going to photobomb them. He’s just waiting. And if there’s anything he’s good at, it’s definitely waiting.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from? I was sitting down to work on my really angsty Bucky fic and suddenly I remembered this picture and just could not think of anything else. And Sam's voice was all I could hear in my head. Hopefully I did him justice. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
